


[好兆头]贫贱夫夫（Diet of Water and Love）

by ganeshalien



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganeshalien/pseuds/ganeshalien
Summary: ※角色设定分别跟随小说《好兆头》（Good Omens）（Neil Gaiman、Terry Pratchett，四川科学技术出版社，2008）及电视剧《好兆头》（Good Omens）（亚马逊影业与BBC合作出品，导演Douglas Mackinnon，编剧Neil Gaiman）。※可能OOC。※主CP为Crowley/Aziraphale，或者Aziraphale/Crowley，斜线无差，互攻亦可。※主要梗来源于欧·亨利（O.Henry）短篇小说《麦琪的礼物》（The Gift of the Magi），大概就是天使和恶魔不信所谓“贫贱夫妻百事哀”的邪于是体验生活的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

亚茨拉斐尔脸上戒备的神情实在太不像个天使了，尤其是在大天使长加百列单独亲自莅临书店的时候。不过加百列并没有十分介意，或者说他也不想和一个不怕地狱业火却还没堕天的叛徒正面冲突。

清晨的书店还没有客人，然而加百列仍然例行公事地对着空气郑重宣布他要买pornography，谢天谢地，这次他没说要进里面密谈，亚茨拉斐尔想，不然的话他真怕万一有起床气的恶魔对上天使长会给天堂地狱一个新的开战理由。

“虽然技术上说，天堂应当驱逐叛徒，但是既然你确实没有堕天，那么我们姑且相信这就是祂，”加百列含糊地向上指了指，“是祂不可言说的伟大计划，比如说等待更辉煌的胜利什么的。所以，乌列和圣德芬认为，我们仍然有义务挽回一个误入歧途的权天使。”

权天使名存实亡的上司趾高气扬的傲慢语气令亚茨拉斐尔有些不舒服，但毕竟六千多年来始终如此，他已经习惯了。于是，他只是等待着下文。

加百列试图在他的语气和眼神中表达出对叛徒的怜悯，然而看起来并没有比他的笑容更真实：“你在人间太久，亚茨拉斐尔。就连你的天使的爱意都开始混入了人类之爱。”加百列故意顿了顿，然而没看到亚茨拉斐尔的表情变化所以有些失望，“人类的世俗之爱，肤浅又短暂。而天使之爱本来应当是没有温度的，公平地给予万物。”

亚茨拉斐尔垂下眼睛，依然没有做声。然而他的表情比他自己以为得更加明显，而加百列则用一种恨铁不成钢的语气总结道：“你和那个恶魔不合乎规范的爱，必定会给你带来无尽的痛苦和罪孽。如果它现在还没有带给你痛苦的体验，那只是因为，”天使长几乎是咬牙切齿地挤出假笑，“你们在人间太奢靡了，没有经历过至高无上的全知者对人类的考验，也没有明白对主以外的存在投入过多爱意是违背天堂规则的。”

拂袖而去之前，加百列最后丢下了一个随手的小奇迹和一句话：“人类有句话，叫做贫贱夫妻百事哀。”

“说真的，这种话已经在越界的边缘了。”米迦勒了解全部过程之后对加百列说，声音一如既往平板冷淡，“在情侣之间制造分手，还诱惑一个天使体验罪恶的人类贫困生活？加百列，如果他不是和恶魔有一腿的叛徒的话，说不定现在你的羽毛已经变成黑色了。”

加百列假笑着点点头，快步离开天堂的大厅。他其实没明白劝导怎么就变成诱惑了，但他不想在另一个高傲的大天使长面前表现得好像很无知一样。

大天使的奇迹让亚茨拉斐尔浮光掠影地看到了那么一些人世间的场景。和妻子海誓山盟的丈夫为了不够克劳利一副墨镜钱的剖腹产费用不惜将疼得哭哑了嗓子的妻子推向鬼门关；和丈夫相濡以沫了大半辈子的老妇人因为实在拿不出医疗费而签字停了丈夫的氧气只为保住给儿子娶媳妇的房子；穿着高中校服的少女出卖身体和灵魂换取下学期的学费；年轻的男孩假装和乖戾的更年期妇女坠入爱河，希望借此讨来明天的口粮。

这样的场景，在人间六千多年的权天使早就看过无数次，但从未因此而丧失对人类的信心和爱。他懂得人类的爱情是需要物质基础的，他也从不认为人类的世俗之爱就比天使之爱低级，否则他也不会放任自己和六千年的老朋友发展那样的关系。

亚茨拉斐尔只是从未想过，他和克劳利的关系也要依赖优渥的物质条件才能存续，这样一种的可能性。

于是，当克劳利松松垮垮披着外衣、一边伸懒腰一边从卧室迈着歪歪扭扭的步子走出来的时候，看到的就是个满脸凝重与幻灭的天使思想者。克劳利完全不介意早起的天使没有给自己准备早餐，反正他也不吃，但天使居然没有为他自己准备一份丰盛可口的全套早餐，这就绝对不同寻常了。

克劳利晃到亚茨拉斐尔身边，贴着他在沙发上坐下来：“发生什么了，天使，你的样子看起来就像是被一打可丽饼深深地背叛了一样。”一边说着，他一边将胳膊环上天使的肩膀。

天使沉默着，但也没有推开恶魔。克劳利没有催问，蛇总是具有足够的耐心。过了几分钟，亚茨拉斐尔终于露出了一个笑容，反问道：“克劳利，能陪我出去转转吗？”

“没问题，天使，现在？”

亚茨拉斐尔快速地点点头，一边拉着克劳利向外面走，一边又笑了一笑。看在他的确努力地在掩饰笑容中焦虑和忧郁的份上，克劳利没有戳穿他。反正根据他对天使的了解，亚茨拉斐尔心里究竟在想什么，他迟早会自己说出来的。

十几分钟后，克劳利再次确认，今天的情况绝对不寻常。不只是因为今天的亚茨拉斐尔在车上居然主动指路了。

“天使，你确定？”克劳利忍不住从牙缝里发出嘶嘶的声音，“我还以为你想逛什么新开的店，结果你居然特地来了这种地方？人类的贫民窟？”

克劳利对这种地方绝不陌生。几乎任何一个国家的任何一座城市里都可能有这样的存在，而且还不少。克劳利的不少同事都喜欢混在这种地方，因为赚KPI通常都很轻松。克劳利自认为是个有理想有追求的恶魔，不屑于这种没有技术含量的低端业务，但绝不意味着他不知道这里每天都会发生些什么。更何况，就在刚才，克劳利发誓他看到天启四骑士中的死亡扛着镰刀从一个拐角那边飘过去了。

天使没有去祝福挣扎在生存边缘的人类，他也不是加百列或者米迦勒那种温室里的高管，在基层六千年的工作经验足够他见识过更糟糕的情形。他似乎不为所动，但是一只手却悄悄地抓住了恶魔的手。克劳利感觉到他的天使的手带着一丝不易觉察的颤抖。

听完了亚茨拉斐尔断断续续的叙述，克劳利只想回到地狱的熔岩湖里取来满满一桶燃烧着地狱火的岩浆，一滴不漏地向加百列兜头泼下。他条件反射地想要安慰天使几句，但是话到嘴边又觉得都还差点什么。倒不是说连天启都经历过之后，克劳利还会怀疑自己或者亚茨拉斐尔的感情，但不得不说，那些背叛了丘比特而去投奔玛门的人们，有相当一部分正是他自己的业绩。

\--TBC--


	2. Chapter 2

对于活在当下的享乐主义恶魔克劳利来说，很多事情都是人类自取烦恼。他某种意义上的喜欢人类生活，并不代表他愿意体验——或者感受、探索，随便什么——人类生活的方方面面。

然而，就像克劳利会为了捧红一部话剧而亲自下场扮演哈姆雷特一样，天使总是有特殊的说服技巧。于是在一个谁都没有留意的时刻，贝克街角的旧书店里悄悄添置了一批新书，可以毫无压力出售的、明码标价的、批量生产的那种几年内出版的新书，甚至包括几种畅销书比如《了不起的盖茨比》或者《时间简史》，或者小说《好兆头》；而在某个普通办公楼的角落里，多了一个带着墨镜、拎着蛇皮公文包扭着胯走路的楼盘推销员。

至于说为什么是楼盘，克劳利答应天使不作弊，但他当然可以在条件允许的范围内为自己增加一些便利设定。

如果说有哪些恶魔的天赋是连人类都可以学会的，那么推销话术当然首当其冲。即使不用依靠恶魔的奇迹，一个人类推销员将一座交通便利（紧邻机场）、亲近自然（旁边是未开发荒地）、景色宜人（树脂材质的假山和散发出奇怪气味的金鱼池）、物业管理一流（仅限收费标准）的房子推销给一个人傻钱多的买主，也不会比哈斯塔花好几年诱惑一个将信将疑的神父难度更高。而楼盘这种开张吃半年的商品，能够最大程度地在天使发起的奇迹禁止的民间疾苦体验活动期间为克劳利提供方便。

比如说天使第97次假装不经意地路过某家高端甜品店，忧郁而不舍地盯着橱窗里相当于普通工薪族半个月薪水的新款定制蛋糕一步三回头的时候，克劳利就可以适时提出：“嘿，天使，我今天谈成了一笔大单，有一大笔提成呢！我能否诱惑你晚上一起吃个蛋糕庆祝一下？”

当然，楼盘市场的另一个特点是，半年不开张。克劳利摸着他的爱车故意做出一副悲痛的表情抱怨说英国脱欧造成的石油价格浮动已经让他——“这个可怜的底层小职员”，克劳利特地强调——连车都开不起了。

就像每次恶魔为了谁洗碗或者谁负责打指响清理床单这种小事耍赖时一样，亚茨拉斐尔只是纵容地笑笑，没有戳穿克劳利那辆老爷车的油表指针长年固定在“0”的事实。相反，他甚至配合克劳利的剧情，颇有兴致地扮演了一个节俭又贤惠的partner：“没关系，克劳利，我们之前种在花盆里的一些蔬菜已经丰收了（他敢对上帝发誓真的没有使用奇迹，只是当他接近蔬菜的时候没有特地隐藏天使的特殊被动技能而已），可以省下至少一星期的菜钱；还有今天超市的面粉和黄油有很大的折扣，我们在家里自己做甜点，也可以省下不少钱呢。”

严格说来，虽然他们的确没有使用奇迹，而是靠人类的工作赚取生活费，天使甚至小心地收起了他最爱的那件衣服换上了稍微平价一些的三件套，而恶魔也很久没有奢侈地日抛他的天价墨镜。但这样的生活距离所谓的“人间疾苦”仍然相去甚远。他们见过更糟糕得多的情况，比如说卖不出火柴的小女孩冻死在街头；比如说靠着燕子送来的红宝石才能为母亲治病的小姑娘；比如说对街上的警察颤巍巍吐出言不由衷的恶语只为有个地方吃饭的孤苦老人；比如说为了赔偿一串假钻石项链而劳苦了十年的女人。

但是不得不承认，至少在天使和恶魔自己的认知当中，他们已经相当努力了。而且或许是因为没了任务的后天启时代太过无聊，看起来他们甚至对这种生活有些上瘾。

至于说当初加百列对亚茨拉斐尔说过的那些话，这一切活动的缘起，反而好像已经被完全忘在脑后。只不过，有一点他们似乎都忽略了。

天使或者恶魔对疾病都没什么概念，毕竟当年克劳利还出席过瘟疫的退休欢送会。至于其他什么人类常见的突发意外，他们只关心可能会让他们无形体化的那些，而忘记了虽然不致命但却十分消耗钱财的那些。因此，亚茨拉斐尔或者克劳利都完全没有储蓄的习惯。克劳利曾经毫不客气地冒领了发明银行借贷的功劳，并且因为制造出诸多吝啬鬼与贪婪银行家而受过表彰，但即使是他自己，也从未想过对于人类而言，临时的、突发的大额支出，都是依靠平时的积累。

上帝说地球是天秤座的，然而天使和恶魔反而没有确切的生日。有时候克劳利觉得天使的洁癖像是处女座但他对食物则有金牛座一样的执着，而他自己，他很怨念为什么黄道十二宫里没有类似于古蛇座这种酷炫的星座来匹配他自己。

但是，即使没有生日，亚茨拉斐尔和克劳利依然会遇到一点值得纪念的、应当有些仪式感的特殊日子，无论是他们的交往纪念日还是初夜纪念日，或者天启纪念日，反正都是同一天。他们想要像真正的人类那样互送礼物，而因为他们六千年来早就被奢靡的人类生活养刁的眼光，在买礼物的财政预算方面，他们就真的有些措手不及了。

\--TBC--


	3. Chapter 3

《马太福音》中写，当年基督诞生时东方三贤人送来了黄金、乳香和没药。这一记载导致很多人类以为礼物是天堂对人间的馈赠，互赠礼物的传统必定也是天使降临凡间时一并带来。然而事实上，热衷于互赠礼物的天使数量要比人类的推测少很多，不多于会跳舞的天使数量。

亚茨拉斐尔对礼物的热情包括但不限于给来他书店看书抄书却因为囊中羞涩什么都没买的大学生们赠送书签、给安娜丝玛·仪祁小姐的自行车上安装一个华丽的变速器、给亚当和他的小团队成员带去包装复杂的糖果等等。当然他送礼物最多的还是某个恶魔，小至咬过一口的香草甜筒，大至一位权天使六千年的贞操，不一而足。不过这一次，天使想到了仪式感。既然这是他们体验人类的、没有奇迹作为资金支持的生活第一次正式的纪念日，那么礼物也就不能太过于随意。

巧得很，克劳利总是在某些意想不到的方面和亚茨拉斐尔有着惊人的默契。

法国人马赛尔·莫斯用一整本著作阐述了礼物是一种人类社会行为媒介，因此毫无疑问，礼物是人类发明的，地狱或者天堂在其中的作用最多只是在里面注入了一点负面或者正面的象征意义。所以，麦琪——就是送了黄金乳香没药的那位麦琪，现在他的身份类似于灵界的闲鱼平台——的业务同时扩展到天堂和地狱这一点都不奇怪。

克劳利一口气灌下天使泡给他的红茶，然后说他有一单业务要办，抓着公文包和手机就匆匆离开了书店。而亚茨拉斐尔则趁着这个空档，确认克劳利确实已经离开而不是潜伏在某处暗中观察，便抓起电话拨了一个号码。几分钟后，他带着一点愧疚的神情，甚至不惜用一点奇迹清空了书店里的闲杂人等，挂上打烊的牌子。然后，亚茨拉斐尔四周看看，鬼鬼祟祟地将一位推销员模样的人领进了书店。

“我想我大概能够猜到您准备要送礼物的那位先生是谁。”来自麦琪灵界礼品交易平台的推销员打量了一下亚茨拉斐尔，不怕业火的天使和不怕圣水的恶魔的故事早已经传遍了天堂地狱人间。这位推销员有些失望地发现亚茨拉斐尔慈眉善目、面相柔和，既没有长出什么象征堕落的角或者尾巴，也似乎没有什么恶魔的印记。

但是亚茨拉斐尔还是微微地脸红了：“啊、也许、也许是吧，这、这反正不重要。我只是想，挑选那么一种……你知道，不会显得很普通的、比较有个性的、同时品味高端的礼物。”

富有专业素养的推销员迅速从八卦模式调整到了业务模式：“没问题，亚茨拉斐尔先生。这里有一个礼品，我保证您会感兴趣：一位来自印度的客户愿意提供一套全新的、镶满金、银、琉璃、珊瑚、琥珀、砗磲、玛瑙（*）并且特别镶嵌了蜜蜡和九眼天珠的饰品。那位那伽女士本来想用它装饰自己的鳞片，但是现在她正在受神经衰弱的折磨，没有心情梳妆打扮，所以想要用它交换一个睡起来不会头疼的枕头。”

亚茨拉斐尔几乎想都没想就答应了下来。然后他才想起要问：“那，需要我做什么呢？”

几乎是在同一时刻，另一个推销员，同样麦琪灵界礼品交易平台，按响了某件豪华公寓的门铃。克劳利翘着腿坐在客厅的沙发里，懒洋洋地抬手打了个指响，公寓大门应声而开。

推销员本来准备了足够长的开场白，但是在看到克劳利不耐烦的表情时，求生本能让他及时打住了，明智地选择了直入主题：“尊敬的……”他飞快地偷偷扫了一眼手里的备忘录，“考利（Cowwley）（**）先生，我相信您会对我们提供的选项感兴趣的。”

他展示了几个礼物各方面的属性参数还有全息影像。其中一个是一块金怀表，听说曾经是某个人类的传家宝，因为被那人类卖了它为妻子买了她完全不再用得上的玳瑁发梳而被写进了一部短篇小说中，广为人知。但是克劳利连看都懒得看一眼，天使用不上它。还有一个礼物是一朵红色的蔷薇，据说一只夜莺歌唱了一夜，用心血染红了它，但最后它却被接受礼物的那个姑娘弃如敝帚。推销员本来还想介绍说它代表最深挚的爱情，但在看到恶魔若有所思地盯着花瓣的时候，推销员赶快随便找了个借口，在顾客发现叶斑之前收起了蔷薇。

就在克劳利快要失去耐心用一点不那么常规的方式将推销员赶出去的时候，那可怜的小职员突然灵光一现，找出了一个看起来已经积压很久的高级囤货：“那么您再看看这个吧！”

克劳利几乎一看到全息影像便忍不住想象了它在权天使洁白的羽翼上熠熠生辉的样子。据说是瓦尔基里挑选了宝物库中的种种仙宫至宝，按照自己的羽翼形状制作的翅膀骨夹，或者随便怎样命名，总之就像人类的耳骨夹那样的翅膀专用饰品。它是全新的。推销员说，即将踏上战场的瓦尔基里要用它换取制作盾牌和铠甲的上古蛇鳞。

那一天如约而至。克劳利打包了亚茨拉斐尔喜欢的甜品，亚茨拉斐尔则取出好几瓶他珍藏的美酒——这些酒早在他们体验生活之前就已经在那里很久了，所以不算作弊——天使心安理得地想。

通常而言，恶魔总是主动一些。在天使还斟酌着要等待一个气氛合适的时机时，克劳利就抢先捧出了他准备的礼物。他像献宝一样，盯着亚茨拉斐尔打开礼物盒，从墨镜的上方隐约能够看到蛇瞳因为紧张而扩散开，让克劳利的眼睛显得像一双整块的黄金。

亚茨拉斐尔打开礼物的一瞬间，眼睛明显地亮了亮。但是他并没有像克劳利想的那样马上试戴它，而是眨了眨眼，露出一个小小的微笑，也将一个盒子捧在了红发恶魔的眼前：“为什么不看看我为你准备了什么呢，我亲爱的男孩？”

克劳利打开礼物的瞬间，忍不住发出了“嘶”的一声。但是随后他罕见地向后缩了缩，开始躲避天使热切的目光。亚茨拉斐尔还在兴高采烈地说着什么，像是“妙不可言的东方古老技艺”啊，或者“据说制造它的那伽和我们年纪差不多”啊，等等。然而出乎亚茨拉斐尔意料的是，伊甸园之蛇在他期待的目光中显得越来越烦躁，终于，毫无预兆地，变回了原型，而盘在沙发上的蛇令亚茨拉斐尔不由自主地倒吸了一口凉气。

“克劳利！你怎么会……弄成这个样子！”蛇形的克劳利显得有些狼狈，身上伤痕累累还有许多暗红色的血痂。天使的眼睛瞪圆了，脸上的紧张似乎快要溢出来，“难道是……他们……”他向上指了指又向下指了指，“对你动手了？我用你的身体去地狱的时候明明警告过他们不要再动我们的，我猜你也……”

克劳利丝毫不怀疑，如果他不解释的话，天使大概会想要用眼前的餐刀自制一把简易的炎剑（***）杀上去或者杀下去，为他讨个公道。这种认知让他有点沾沾自喜，但相比之下还是不要毁了这个纪念日比较重要。

“没有，天使，不是你想的那样。”最终他用蛇的形态说，夹杂着“嘶嘶”声，“我用鳞片换了翅膀夹，翅骨夹，随便怎么叫吧。”他在沙发上扭了扭，剥鳞片的时候确实有些疼，但现在感觉已经不那么明显了。“这不算什么大事，反正过段时间会自己重新长好的。”

天使张着嘴，一只手举在半空中迟疑了几秒，终于用力地打了一个指响。蛇身上的伤痕开始以肉眼可见的速度消失，完好无损的新鳞片向整条蛇身上覆盖。

克劳利不确定他是否在天使眼睛里看到了泪光，但是不管怎样一个哭泣的天使，除了在某些特定的时候之外，都没那么美好。于是他变回人类，或者说，恶魔的外形，笑嘻嘻地诱惑天使快点展开他洁白的蓬松的柔软的……克劳利还想多说几个形容词，但被亚茨拉斐尔打断了。

天使眼中的泪光尚未褪尽，嘴角却噙着充满爱意的微笑，缓缓展开了已经不能称作是羽翼的羽翼——上面的羽毛几乎全都不见了，连细小的绒毛都没有放过。克劳利的肩膀不受控制地抽搐了一下，拔羽毛拔到这个程度一定疼死了。而在他说出什么之前，亚茨拉斐尔就笑着用一种迷人的温柔嗓音告诉他，他拔光了自己的羽毛，换了据说会让全世界的蛇都羡慕的饰品。

“没关系，反正要不了多久，新羽毛会长出来的。”

伊甸园之蛇舔了舔嘴唇。

“我猜，刚才你用一个天使的奇迹，宣告了我们这个无奇迹时间的正式结束？”

随后，在天使反应过来之前，他便也潇洒地打了个指响，他们面前的餐桌上顿时出现了满满一桌色香味俱全的佳肴，包括蜜汁烤翅、青柠鸡翅、香草风情鸡翼、法式茄汁翅根、蒜香焗翅，还有异国风情的咖喱鸡翅，甚至还有散发着九层塔香气的鸡翅包饭还有卤鸭翅和一盘散发着糖和脂肪罪恶诱惑的可乐鸡翅。

奇迹无法治愈天使的羽翼，但是他总可以想办法给自己的天使补补翅膀吧。克劳利想着，美滋滋地啜了一口红酒。

\--FIN？--

※彩蛋：

亚茨拉斐尔的羽毛重新长好后，克劳利就开始缠着天使，每天晚上一定要摸着天使羽毛才肯睡。

而他的强词夺理的理由，亚茨拉斐尔似乎无法拒绝：

“我都还没摸过的你就给别人作枕头了！我也要！以后的羽毛也只能是我的！”

\--FIN--

*：佛教中的“七宝”，即七种宝物。

**：出现于第五集保险公司话务员打电话时显示出的克劳利的名字“Anthony Cowwley”，书版原作说是登记过程中的错别字，剧版中不确定是保险登记时的笔误还是克劳利的确又换了个新的化名，本文此处设定为克劳利使用该化名。

***根据小说版情节，亚茨拉斐尔实际上可以将随便的一把剑上变出火焰。


End file.
